need help with a name
by mischy22
Summary: A/n This just came to me while I was working on dating other stories. I'm really bad on describing the story so please don't hold that against me. While oh his way to visit Cassidy Lucivar sees something that caught his attention. The person behind what he saw may or may not come to light .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The name sand the places are not mine they belong to The realm of the Black jewels And Anne Bishop:**

**A/n This just came to me while I was working on dating other stories. **

**I'm really bad on describing the story so please don't hold that against me.**

**While oh his way to visit Cassidy Lucivar sees something that caught his attention. The person behind what he saw may or may not come to light . **

**R&R always welcome but please be polite,.**

Lucivar's heard rolled to the side. His body raged with fever and his body… He couldn't remember a time when he felt so weak. His could feel the burning in his chest and hear the raspy breaths that he was taking. Slowly he tried to open his eyes. He knew he needed a healer… why hadn't he called for one long before now? …

Chains rattles as he tried to move his legs… his arms. Pain shot threw his back as he tried to move…

What the Hell?

Forcing his eyes open his vision blurred to dark shadows and shapeless figures. He tried to sense his surroundings… tried to reach the depth of his jeweled strength… could do either.

Someone was speaking to him… female… or at least he thought it was female. He seemed to be hearing her from underwater… or cotton had been stuffed in his ears… didn't matter. His eyes closed for just a second then sharp pain took his stomach. He wanted to curl up and make it stop… wanted ….

Something touched his mind… his Self… something cold and dark… something… ice shivered through him… _Daemon?_

* * *

Six days ago:

Lucivar was at the Keep. "I was going to visit Cassidy."

Saetan looked up at his son, "Is there a reason that you want to cheer her day up or are you just board?"

He ran his fingers threw his hair, "Marian asked me to find something to do today."

Easing back in his chair and neatly setting his papers a side Saetan waited for more. Then finally asked, "You could go see your brother."

"Daemon's busy."

Uh ah. "Jaenelle?"

Lucivar pinned his father with a look, "Is busy with Daemon."

Mother night. He was planning on retiring in another hour or so… "You'll be having dinner here at the Keep then." Not so much a question but confirmation.

"Unless I find something to delay my returning till morning."

He gave his son an all too knowing look, "Did your wife tell you why she wanted you not at home?"

"Nope."

"And you didn't ask." Again not a question but he wanted a reason not to go explain to Lucivar's wife a thing or two about when to sent his son somewhere.

"High Lord, I do not ask a riled up witch anything when I plan on sleeping in the same room with her."

Very calmly he set his hands on the desk. His face reviled nothing, "What did you do?"

Lucivar sifted from one foot to the other, "I thought women like it when their husbands are being thoughtful."

He did not want to know… he didn't… "Alright, there is a shipment that was going to be delivered tomorrow to I presume to one of Daemon's stores. You can take it with you."

"You're not even going to ask…?"

"Nope. And while you're there, see if Ranon will be coming to Kealeer in the next few weeks… Jaenelle is interested in hearing some of the music from Shalador Nehele. And Lord Ladvarian wants a full report on the Shelties."

"Anything else?" When he had came to tell his father that he was going for a visit he didn't think he would send him to work…

"You should also request a visit with Lady Rhahn. Theran is a bit lean on information about her care. Though the Lady has much to say about _him_."

"He hasn't figured out that she's no longer giving warning nips?"

Saetan kept his face as schooled as he could. "I suggest taking at least three days to visit with everyone."

"Sounds wonderful." When had just a day giving his lovely wife some time to calm down turn into three?

* * *

Daemon was half asleep when Jaenelle rolled on top of him, her hands on both of his shoulders. Her hair hanging down around her face and eyes bright with amusement. He took a quick glance outside to see that it was dark… had been dark for hours. "Sweetheart shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She bit the corner of her lip. Her nerves were dancing anticipating his next move. "We'll get some sleep eventually."

He was much too tired for what he thought was running in her mind. "Sweetheart, I need some rest before…"

Leaning down she kissed him. Then smiled when he snarled because she pulled away, "We need to talk."

Talk? Yes they did need to talk… right after he got explain to her about kissing him like that then pulling away. Taking a deep breath he let himself see what she was wearing… His white silk shirt. A pair of his socks… and her blue silk sleep pants. Nothing that said she wanted anything more then to talk about whatever it was in her little blond head. Slowly he sat up. "Alright what do we need to talk about that can't wait till the sun is up?"

"You can't snarl. Promise me you won't snarl."

Shit. He hated conversations that started like that since he was usually the one listing to the High Lord give an ear blistering lecturer or trying hard not to dent his brother's head. "I promise that I will _try_ not to snarl."

Well that was better then she could have hoped for. She smiled so sweetly, "When was my last moon time?"

He tried to think and the way that she was looking at him he couldn't. "A while ago."

She gave him her full attention knowing she was unnerving him, "How long was a while ago?"

His heart skipped a beat. She had put away her brew. He hadn't. Or at least he couldn't remember putting that brew away. "Are you sure?"

"I won't have waked you in the middle of the night if I wasn't completely sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later:

Daemon paced the Keep. "I thought you said Lucivar would be home today?"

Saetan watched his son… as he had for the last three mornings… "He should be home tonight. We can have a meal here at the Keep and you and Jaenelle can tell us whatever it is that you need to."

"Just so you know I'm going to kick his ass."

Wonderful. "What did your brother do this time?"

Mumbling under his breath Daemon said something that his father couldn't make out.

Leaning back on the front of his desk Saetan very calmly asked, "You want to try saying that so I can hear it?"

He was just about ready to say something when a tap came on the door. "Enter."

"Geoffrey?" Saetan narrowed his eyes giving his friend and fellow guardian a clear indication that he was interrupting something.

"Post came from Lady Cassidy."

Daemon held out his hand, "Probably asking for someone to come and drag Lucivar home." He used one of his long black nails to open the letter. Then froze. "High Lord, You did say Lucivar had taken the shipment to Shalador Nehele."

There was worry there when there shouldn't be. "I did." He paused when he felt the air turn bitter cold. "Namesake, What did Cassidy say?"

He turned to face his father, "She was asking about the shipment since Gray was worried."

"Perhaps your brother went to visit Lady Rhahn first?"

"Geoffrey, will you please ask the Lady to join us. I would like her opinion before I tell the High Lord mine." Daemon hissed. For the sake of his wife he would hold his temper… for now.

* * *

A few minutes later Janelle padded into the room. She had on her snow boots and a white winter coat. "Geoffrey said you wanted to see me and it was much too cold in here to come with my winder cloths."

Daemon closed his eyes for her he would leash his temper… for the baby he would keep it leashed. "I want you to read this."

Jaenelle read the few lines. "Lucivar knew the delivery was due yesterday?"

The High Lord nodded. "Something could have come up while visiting Lady Rhahn."

She shook her head, "He would have taken Vae."

"Lady?" Daemon spoke carefully choosing his words. "Between the Keep and Eyota would there be any reason Lucivar would stop some place and not send word?" He knew the answer… Just didn't want to be the one who said it.

Her sapphire pinned him. "No." She paused and thought about it a moment longer "Unless there was immediate danger and he didn't have time to send it… there should be no reason."

He wanted to voice every concern in his head. Wanted to growl, snarl and give his anger a target… couldn't with Jaenelle in the room. "Sweetheart, are you able to feel for him?"

Saetan took that as with the Twilight's Dawn if she had the power. Jaenelle understood what her husband was asking. "We would have to go to the keep in Terrielle. My range would be as far as it was with the Ebon Black but I should be able to find a rough location."

Daemon held out his hand, "Then let's go find the where. And I'll find out the why."

Witch tightened her grip, "You will not leave the Keep and wander all around …."

"Lady I don't plan on wandering anywhere. I plan on destroying anything between me and _My_ brother."

"Prince, you cannot interfere …"

Daemon pinned his father with an icy look, "There are two reasons my brother wouldn't have made it to Cassidy. Would you like to hear them?"

Mother night.

"Prince, you promised not to snarl."

That was a warning tone… not from his queen but his wife… He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I promised I would try not to snarl about what we need to discuss with the family. I never promised I wouldn't dent my brother's head."

"Well then let's go find your brother so you cannot start snarling about that."

* * *

Daemon went through the gate first.

"Witch-child?"

"I wanted to tell you and Lucivar together."

Saetan pulled her close for a hug. "This won't harm you're little secret then?"

"No Papa. I could do this before I had Jewels." Then she slipped through the gate.

Saetan stood there for a second longer. Once His son was home he would ask Marian what he had done to get her riled up to start with… Then he would dent his head for doing something to make the Lady go into this blasted realm.

* * *

Jaenelle stood on one of balconies staring out over the land. She could feel those who were blood. Could feel their minds, their jewels. Could feel joy and calmness over Shalador Nehele. Couldn't feel anything near the depth of Lucivar's Jewels but did feel a slight hum the ring of Honor. Knew within a second it wasn't resting on flesh. Quickly she turned away from there and let herself feel further… let herself feel ever corner of this realm.

Her eyes flashed open. She could just barely feel him… just barely… Her eyes snapped open. "High Lord, request for Lady Karla, Prince Aaron, Prince Chaosti and Lord Khardeen to meet me here at once."

Daemon glided up to her side, "What is it lady?"

Her head cocked to the side, "I think he's in some kind of sleep."

She thinks!? If Lucivar was sleeping… He looked at the sky… the sun was just setting. Lucivar wouldn't have asleep unless something was wrong. "Where?"

Jaenelle shook her head. "I need to know something first." And hope it's not already too late.

* * *

Jaenelle's friends sat in the formal parlor all looking confused about the where not the why… well about the why too but they knew they would be getting that answer soon.

Witch entered first flanked by the High Lord and Daemon. "Lord Khardeen, Lady Karla you both have been to Eyota. Near there you will find Prince Yaslana's Ring. I need to know what else is there."

"They will find what?" Cold whipped around the room as Daemon spoke.

"First I want answers then you can go hunting."

The High Lord understood why Daemon would be allowed in the realm… understood because his son wouldn't leave anything left standing. Wouldn't be asked to.


	3. Chapter 3

Four of them dropped from the winds near where the Lady had showed them. Both Chaosti and Aaron had come with them because Karla needed an escort… Both men wished that they had the High Lord here and not a Queen. A very pissed off Queen who was a Black widow and wasn't even trying to keep her temper leashed.

They were standing what could have been a war camp at one time. Metal stakes had been driven into the ground every few yards. Clusters of tattered tents, remnants of wooden cabins were built close together at the camp's center. Two wooden huts, that might have been heavily barred at the windows at one time. In front of the cabins were six thick wooden stakes that had heavy cabins attached to them. For prisoners.

The earth was scorched from fire… the ash still had flickers of hot ambers… though they had long ago been let to die off.

Karla slowly approached the post that held chains. As her hand reached out. The smell of meat roasting filled up the camp. She covered her nose who would be cooking that? It was a vile, putrid smell.

"Hell's fire, "Chaosti fought not to gag, "What is that smell?'

Two naked… things… floated out of a hut. One had been a woman the other a small boy. The child's eyes were gone. The woman had no hair. Neither had feet or hands… and their wing crisped, the sighted movement of floating made pieces brake off. And their skin…

Her hart clenched in her chest before she saw what was wrong with this… The bodies were translucent … This was all an illusion … all of it… then she took a good look at the woman again, "Mother night. It's Marian."

The males froze rising to the killing edge before understanding something… Marian was at home. They knew she was at home because Karla had asked if someone should bring her to the Keep or wait till they knew what was wrong.

Khary didn't take his eyes off of Karla, "Lady, tell me this is… hell I don't care what it is. Make it stop."

It took her few moment before finding the web that had triggered this. "The Queen needs to know about this."

The men all agreed. None of them asking who was going to tell her.

Catching their breath Aaron found Lucivar's ring between the chain and where the illocution of Marian had been. "Do we let this place stand?"

Karla looked around. "We'll send word to the Queen of this Territory but I burned out the web."

* * *

Daemon was prowling the study when the little group came back. Jaenelle looked up from the couch. "What did you find?"

Aaron handed her the ring. "It was in the middle of what could have been a camp at one time." He swallowed hard. Then looked right at Daemon. "Prince perhaps you should hear the rest privately?"

He looked at Jaenelle who was worried. Karla who looked pale and sick… and the other two males. Something had them worried. "I assume you found something distressing about the camp?"

Aaron nodded once.

Jaenelle locked eyes with him, "I need to know Prince."

Chaosti looked sick but stepped forward, "There was an illusion web attached to the camp."

The High Lord came over to his daughter's side. Noted the cold look in Daemon's eyes and the feral ice in the Lady's. Slowly spoke, "What kind of illusion web?"

HE felt sick. "The kind that …" He was a Dea Al Mon Warlord Prince. He was not afraid of a simple spell. He wasn't. "Both Marian and Daemonar were … had been cooked… alive."

Daemon landed hard on arm of the couch. "There is no way… none…" that camp had been destroyed… everyone was gone… _weren't they_?

Karla came up to him, "Daemon, it was a spell. A damn good spell. But it was _only_ a spell."

He touched her mind and let the memory of what he had done three years ago fill her mind.

She had time enough to call in a basin before becoming violently sick. "Mother night." Mother night… Mother night…"

"Karla?" Jaenelle looked at her friend with worry.

"It wasn't an illusion it was a memory. Damn it to hell. Do you any idea …" Karla stopped at looked at Daemon, "Well of course, you do…" She had known he had done something to turn everyone against him… knew it had taken Lucivar a long time to get over it… but he had gotten over it because his brother needed him. Understood now what it cost Daemon.

"Would one of you like to tell me what you're talking about?" Witch snarled.

Taking a deep breath Daemon slowly let it out. His face showed nothing. "Someone created an illusion of the last time that I was in Terrielle."

A heart beat passed before Jaenelle understood. "Prince Sadi, I want an honest answer to a question." He nodded for her to continue. "If _you_ go to retrieve Prince Yaslana, Can you do so without taking any side trips?"

It would be a sore spot. He had no protection from the memories… not anymore… "I have already told you darling, I'm not going there just to visit… I would be going to destroy anything between myself and my brother." And nothing would remain in that place that could rub against a scar.

Jaenelle blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Papa?"

"Witch-child?"

"Both Marian and Daemonar will needs to be brought to the Keep and Ebon Rih needs to be put on alert."

"Surreal can keep an eye on things from Lucivar's eyrie." Daemon added.

With a nod Jaenelle turned her attention back to Karla, "Sister, contact those that you need. I want Lucivar's room to be made ready anything from just a moody warlord prince to one that needs extensive healing." Knowing she pricked at least a few of the High Lord's memories she added, "Though I'm sure nothing more than calming webs should be needed."

Karla gave her best game smile, "Of course if he _does_ I will glad to dent his head for you."

* * *

By mid-day all those who were first circle or coven had gathered at the Keep. Marian was confused but had been told that someone had scraped one of Lucivar's scars and he would be moody when he returned. Nothing that would worry her but enough for his wife to know that she would dealing with him after his temper was leashed.

Near twilight the room was complete. Tonics were made… Anything from strong liquor to tonics made for healing had been made and only needed a few minor touches that could only be added right before use. Tools that could be used in healing had been cleaned and placed where they could be called in if needed. Lastly Mrs. Beal was contacted and told about a family emergency. The nature of that emergency was as of yet unknown.

* * *

Dawn:

Daemon stood on the balcony with Jaenelle. "Where is he, sweetheart?"

She closed her eyes and felt him. Because she knew about where to look she was able to feel him. Could feel how weak he was. Not so much from pain… but weak. "He needs a healer."

"Karla is coming with me. As is Chaosti and Aaron."

Jaenelle shook her head. "You should take Gabrielle as well."

Now that worried him, "Care to tell me why?"

"Someone will need to be able to leash Chaosti's temper." Meaning he was already close to the killing edge and wouldn't be

That he understood. "Alright. What do you want done to those who are holding my brother."

She gave him a bland yet pissed off look. "_If_ he is being held against his will… do as you see fit."


	4. Chapter 4

They had taken a gate to get this close now he would have to find his brother. Carefully he called out on the ebon- gray thread. *Prick.*

Pain clouded his mind. Memories that should have been just that were clouded and all too real. Marian was dead. Killed _by_ Daemon. Someone was holding him. He was too weak to use his jewel strength. _Daemon._ He sent the one word into the dark. It didn't matter if it was heard.

Someone was speaking to him… female… or at least he thought it was female. He seemed to be hearing her from underwater… or cotton had been stuffed in his ears… didn't matter. His eyes closed for just a second then sharp pain took his stomach. He wanted to curl up and make it stop… wanted ….

Something touched his mind… his Self… something cold and dark… something… ice shivered through him… _Daemon?_

* * *

He rose to the killing edge within a heartbeat. Jaenelle had said _if_…there was no if… someone was hurting his brother and that someone was going to see the High Lord and so very soon.

"The High Lord only needs the head." It was all he said as he too calmly placed his hands in his pockets and started toward the direction of where he had felt his brother.

* * *

Chaosti shrugged, "I guess he found out what side of Lucivar's temper we will be dealing with."

"Pray that is all he finds." Karla added.

* * *

_Daemon? _He called out once more then felt the dark power flowing all around him. Pain had no meaning. Cold… Ice… nothing but sweet darkness.

By time Karla reached what could have been a very nice town home if the street, courtyard, and several windows were running red with blood. Bodies laid … or rather what was left of bodies of about a half dozen people were mangled and more or less … splattered would have been a kind word for what she was seeing… were laid out leaving a path inside the house… and inside the house itself… none had their heads remaining … With a deep breath she now understood why Lucivar had called Daemon the Sadist when he was cold. And shuddered knowing the pain they must have felt when that cold rage torn them apart.

Gabrielle held Chaosti back with nothing more than a look. "I think it would be wise to wait till Prince Sadi decided that he needs help." Or wanted it for that matter.

* * *

Daemon leaned on the door frame watching the little witch. Her hand holding a handle of something… that something disappeared into Lucivar's stomach. His brother was screaming from the pain. A small amount of jeweled power and the body exploded leaving only the head intact. *Lady?* he called out to Karla his anger was still a living thing but his brother needed help.

Karla nodded to the rest of the party. "It's safe to enter now."

* * *

Ever so carefully Daemon came closer to his brother. His wings had been passed through the … table?... keeping him from moving. Both his arm and legs had been fastened with simple metal chains that shouldn't have held him. A drop of black power flowed into Lucivar stopping any bleeding that had been caused from the blade that had been pressed into his stomach.

Trying to keep his temper leashed he allowed himself to find out for what his eyes couldn't see. A nasty bump on the back of the head… nothing to worry about right now… but..

He narrowed his eyes and cursed with vivid creativity. He had the herbs to counteract the drug that they gave his brother … he just hoped that it was strong enough.

* * *

Stepping just a hair above the floor Karla air walked over to the doorway that led to the room Daemon was all to calmly standing. "Prince?"

He reached out his hand and called the bitches head back to him, "I'm taking this one to the High Lord." Then glided over to the door. Calling in the small amount of the plant that he had left, he placed it into Karla's hands. Saying nothing else he was out the door intent on only getting this bitch to one person who would know how to deal with her.

"Should we worry that he left or that he didn't try to help his brother." Aaron asked once he was sure Daemon was gone.

Karla entered the room ignoring both. A quick check of physical wounds and she spoke, "Lady some assistance, please."

"Mother night what did the bitch do?" Gabrielle let herself feel for wounds and stopped when she felt his wings.

"Daemon stopped the bleeding."

"Karla, I can see that. But I want to know why." She pointed to Lucivar's wings… right now that was concern to worry and not where he had been stabbed.

"Well darling if I had to guess, she had a death wish. Now let's get our brother home and see what we can fix and what will need to be protected until he finds the grounds beneath his feet."

"Chaosti, Love, can you and Aaron Help get him to the gate?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hell

Daemon paced the study that belonged to the High Lord… and waited. Here he could let his anger flow. Here he could let the ice flow in his veins… None of that mattered until he found out what this little bitch knew.

Saetan paused in the doorway. "Draca, told me I would find you here."

His face was a cold dark mask. It wasn't just ice in his eyes but the sharp edges that laid behind them, "Show me how to collect the debt."

A head appeared on the desk. Eyes open in shock… and very a wear of where she was.

Taking a step into the room Saetan gave his son a bland look, "I do believe you already know how to collect a debt."

Narrowing his eyes into tiny slits Daemon gave his father a bone chilling glare. "There are some things a father should teach his heir."

The High Lord understood what his son was asking. When he had begun to rule here no one had showed him how to deal with the dead. "Alright… but first I want a promise."

"Alright."

His son was still frightfully cold but he was willing to leash that temper till needed. "You will not return to this realm until I am ready to let you take over all of its citizens."

"I promise if I need to drop off any fresh meat that I will tell you about it."

Rolling his eyes and knowing that was probably the best that he was going to get right now… "Alright let's go see what this little witch has to say."

"And the others that helped her"

If it wasn't for self preservation he would have shivered hearing that cold malicious smile in his son's voice.

* * *

Kealeer: The Keep

Lucivar was only vaguely a wear that someone was trying to get a good look at his wings. Only partly cared that he was being poked and prodded until whoever it was, was satisfied about something. Never even cared when something that was liquid was slipped passed his lips and trickled down his throat. Wouldn't have never care until his brain decided to understand the taste. Coughing he tried to spit it out.

"Damn it to Hell, Lucivar drink it."

He knew that voice. Could barely make out her shape from how blurry his vision was… but he knew that voice. "Karla?"

His voice was raspy nearly as much as the rattle in his chest. Later she would dent his head. Or maybe she would let his sister do it. Yes that would be so much better. "So glad you know who I am. Now drink."

Again the cup was pressed to his lips. "Poison."

That got her looking at the liquid. Daemon had gave her this and he would not poison his brother… would he?... no… no he wouldn't Jaenelle would kill him flatter then dead if he did. "Jaenelle, will you tell your brother that the tonic is not a poison."

Carefully sitting on the side of the bed she tried not to laugh. "Even though I would be justified in throttling you. I promise Karla isn't trying to poison you."

He was too weak to keep his eyes open. Karla wouldn't but… "Daemon would." It was all he could say before his body once again succumbed to an unnatural sleep.

"Well damn, do we trust him or say he's delirious? Which by the way he is."

Jaenelle gave her friend a bland look. "Where is my dear husband by the way?"

"Oh well, He took a special guest to the High Lord. And I am not asking how Uncle Saetan would know where he would be."

"Wonderful." Getting to her feet Jaenelle looked at her brother once again. "Do I want to know why his wings have thin pieces of flesh missing?"

"Depends. I'm still trying to figure out who passed them through the …_table_… to start with."

"In other words. Ask Daemon."

"And when you do ask him about this little tonic that he gave me the recipe for and the herbs to start with."

"In that case, I guess I'm going to see the new litter of pups while I'm there..."

Karla looked her blankly. She was not going to ask… she knew better then to ask. Really hated herself because, "What new litter?"

"Oh, one of the Wolfs decided to become a guardian instead of demon and well… the hound was in heat… Really I didn't think that they could breed…" Jaenelle paused, "Funny thing though. Even being half hell hound I think they pups would be fine outside of Hell." Then she bounced out the door.

Waiting till she got her brain working Karla leaned over to Lucivar's ear and whispered, "If she brings one of those pups home, it's staying with you." Yes that would be the perfect punishment for going and losing his ring and getting hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Hell

Daemon was coming up from his father's private work room. Somehow he knew he should be in a murderous rage yet he was strangely calm… As he opened the door he saw his wife sitting on the floor in front of the High Lords desk with three pups climbing all over her… tongues and tails in full motion. "Sweetheart, I thought we discussed letting pups playing on your lap right now."

Saetan came up behind his son. His temper was still turning inside him but he would leash it because … _may the darkness be merciful… _his daughter was in his study. "Prince? You're only worried that your wife has pups in her lap and not that she is in Hell."

Glance slightly over his shoulder Daemon spoke in a funeral tone, "High Lord, if you don't want your daughter here then you should have never started her craft lessons here to start with."

He was going to say something but decided not to, "Witch-child why are you here."

"Oh papa… ok…ok... enough kisses I need to talk to papa now." She waited till the three pups were seated and watching her before she began to speak. "Karla wants to know about what Daemon knows about the plant that he gave her… and I want to know how Lucivar's wings ended up _in_ a table."

"The choice wasn't his."

She heard that tone before … and coming from Daemon now… "I see. In that case I want to know everything that the two of you learned from the Bitch."

Saetan weighed what he wanted to say verses what he was going to say to his queen… and he knew that was who was asking… before he could say anything Daemon Answered for him.

"She was paid."

"I see and are you going to tell me who paid her or going to take care of it before I find out?"

Daemon sat down beside her and lifted one of the pups off the floor and sat it on his lap. "I think we need to have a few guest at the Hall for a while."

No anger. No hint of why. Jaenelle narrowed her eyes. "And who is going to be this guest?"

"I need a promise first."

_Oh now that couldn't be good._ "What kind of promise?"

Daemon took her left hand and kissed her ring finger, "The debt is yours to collect. In any way you see fit… the promise I want is that it can wait till you have this child."

"What makes you think that wouldn't?"

Saetan went over to the couch resigned to let his children decide what Daemon had already decided.

"Because the bitch had been paid to keep Lucivar on the brink of death but not kill him."

"I see." Two words and the subtle change in her eyes but not her voice… not yet.

"Lucivar was the bait. I was supposed to find that "camp"…"

Jaenelle blinked not truly understanding. "Someone survived that night … who had been at the camp?"

"A guard. Oh he didn't pay for this but he was well composited for his information and the materials that he had collected. No sweetheart what he did had nothing to do with this and everything about wanting money. Him…. Well he is already marked and will very soon have a very conversation with the High Lord."

"Alright… so who has the money to pay for that kind of information… pay a black widow to draw out those images… and pay to keep my brother in a way where he wouldn't be able to fight?"

Daemon checked his shield and place one around each of the pups before saying, "Your Relatives."

No outwards signs of temper. No yelling no… anything…. "I beg your pardon?"

"Alexandra wanted to tear apart the things that possessed her grandchild and allowed for you to be…" He wouldn't say it. He had been there when her heart had been ripped out by those who should have loved her … and he would not let them do it again.

She took a deep breath. "Your right this is mine to do. I should have long ago when I knew …." Jaenelle took a deep breath to calm herself. She would not harm this baby… nor would she allow her hate fester while she had this innocent life inside her. "I think we will extend an invitation to her and her family. They will stay as honored guest until the first day that I can use whatever means I see fit after our child is born." Another deep breath then… "Until then… I want to know what is wrong with your brother."

"Would you like to start at the beginning or the end?"

"Oh I want to know every detail… that way I can decide if he will be living with one of these pups or six."

_Mother night_. "From what we can gather… Lucivar would have flown over where the camp was… Some smoke would have been enough for him to go and investigate. And knowing my brother he would have wanted to know what to tell the Queen of that territory before requesting their help." He waited till she nodded understanding that Lucivar would have called for help once he saw the battlefield … and knew he had no jurisdiction there… "From there he would have landed near the center of the camp."

"And the web would have triggered?" She understood that much.

"Yes but it wasn't at first… not until he got close enough to the chains rather the post that held the chains… they were from the … from that night…" HE couldn't say it… even now he would not discuss that night that he wanted to forget.

Jaenelle took his hand understanding his felling probably better then he understood himself. "Would it be better if papa tells me the rest?"

"I'm fine." She just gave him that look. "I promise I'm fine. And I'll be more then fine once I know every piece of wood that had been used is nothing more than ash."

"Papa can you write Cassidy. I would like to see anything that a black widow might be able to use."

"I'll have it brought to the Keep and I will keep it here until you are able to see it."

She gave an annoyed huff but didn't comment on that. "Alright so Lucivar triggered the web…"

"He knew Marian was home… but he couldn't trust what he was seeing and trying to reconcile that with what he was seeing… Smelling… He only faltered or a heartbeat. No emotions and his ring fell… And that sweet heart is something I want you to fix."

"Fix…"

"I will not allow my brother to go into that realm knowing if he had no emotions at all for the shield to be triggered that the ring can fall off because for just a heartbeat he can't remember to keep the ring held on by craft."

"So you want me…to…"

"I don't care if you have to key a spell or web or whatever… but it should not come off while in that realm."

"I'll think of something."

"Good because he's not going to visit Cassidy until you do."

She blinked. Yes he was getting all riled up… and right now he had more than one reason too… but..." I'll think of something. Until then I think just telling your brother about his soon to be niece or nephew will be enough motivation not to stray too far from the Hall."

Daemon eyes met hers and leashed his temper… needed to because he was not going to be the cause of her loosing the baby. "Alright … after the ring fell He was struck in the head… if it was anyone else it would have cracked the skull…"

"So he was…"

"So incredibly unstable that his shield fell and he didn't bother looking to see if anyone was actually in the camp. And I plan on denting his head for that as soon as he can appreciate having his head dented."

The smart thing to do would be not to say anything. "Daemon, love he has a bump on his head I doubt giving him another would do him any good."

He smiled at her so sweetly, "Sweetheart I never said I would be denting his head when he would be expecting it… Oh no I plan on giving him time to forget all about this."

Shit. "I have a better idea."

"Oh?"

She gave him her best game smile and so sweetly said, "I think Lucivar would love to have one of these pups as his special friend… don't you?"

Daemon looked down at the pups and puzzled over them. Their fur was soft… not just soft but didn't really feel like fur as much as fluff. All three were shiny black and all had impressive teeth for pups …but… "They're not just hell hounds."

"Nope. These three are kindred and part wolf. I do believe tassel would love to have another set of sharp teeth around."

He was not going to answer that. Not when his father was glaring at him and there was no answer that would please both of them. "Did Karla get your brother to drink the tonic?"

"Oh… I almost forgot. He wouldn't swallow it. He seems to believe that it's poison. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

He shifted slightly, "Sweetheart it is poison if a person takes too much. But it is the only thing that I know of to draw out the brew that he was given without waiting for it to run its course."

"I see." She paused then asked, "And how long till the brew would run its course?"

"Three to four months… he would be dead long before that." Not that he would ever let that happen but she needed to know what the price would be.

"Mother night."Jaenelle got to her feet. "Then let's go get the brew in _your_ brother."


	7. Chapter 7

New 7:

The Keep: Kealeer

Marian was sitting next to Lucivar on the bed trying to wipe his face with a cool damp cloth. Winced every time he took a breath only to cough when he did.

Daemon leaned on the door frame, "Darling would you mind if I have a moment alone with my idiot of a brother?"

"He's not well."

She looked worried… more than worried … she looked scared. Wrapping a soothing spell around his voice Daemon slowly stepped toward her. "Marian, Will you ask Karla to come here and in a few hours I promise he will start look better…" He took her hand helping her to her feet, "And I bet in a few hours Karla will even ask you to help give him a good scrubbing."

She looked back over at Lucivar. His hair was sweat drenched … among other things… She scrunched up her noise, "Well he does need a good bath."

He tried to hide the grin, "If you go find Karla for me I'll even help you get him to the tub."

"Alright…" She paused at the door, "Make sure he knows I'm going to dent his head once he's feeling better."

Daemon nodded once and carefully sat down next to his brother. His eyes narrowed. Lucivar should have woke the second that he entered the room… hell he should have been squirming while he was making a deal with his wife… Damn. *Prick.*

Lucivar let out a small whine. Damn Daemon… his head hurt… and he wanted to sleep… Damn him for calling out. His eyes flickered open expecting to find his wife still next to him… but he was looking at Daemon_. Ah shit_. "Bastard?"

"You need to drink what Karla has for you."

"You want me to drink poison?" His brother has lost his mind…. Here he was the one that was sick for whatever reason… since he could _remember_ getting sick… but it was his brother and Karla who had lost their damn minds.

"Yes its poison… but sometimes one poison can counteract another."

He tried to swallow … and almost chocked. "When was I poisoned… and by what?"

Well at least his brother was trying to snarl and get his head together. "You weren't awake the first time the brew was poured down your throat… so at least you won't hear that lecturer from our father."

Karla gave the door a token tap before entering, "Marian said you were looking for me?"

"Do you still have the tonic?"

She eyed Daemon carefully. "I do… but I want to know about the herb… sometime soon."

"Lady I give you my word I will tell you all about it and the one that Price Yaslana was given _after_ his fever breaks."

Taking a deep breath she called in a goblet full of the blood red liquid that held the herb that Daemon had given her. "He refused to take it for me."

Daemon gave his brother a cold look. "Well darling he knows better than refuse it a second time… don't you Prince?"

He felt the tiny little pricks all over his skin. Felt like Daemon had his snakes tooth pressing down on several parts of his body… _knew_… one had to be real. "A tonic sounds wonderful."

Carefully Daemon helped his brother hold his head up enough to drink the tonic then called in a small hourglass. Noticed Karla's eyebrow raise in question. "One glass every hour for a total of four hours. By the third he will be too weak to do more then swallow… About an hour or so after the fourth he will need a basin."

"And if he had a fifth?"

"Darling, I want him to get better not kill him. But a fifth …" he paused considering his brother's strength then continued, "would kill him in his current state. If he was able to wear his jewels right now it would take six maybe seven full glasses of the fresh herb to do just that."

"Damn it Daemon… how close to that line are you playing right now?"

He pulled her out into the hallway. This needed said but his brother didn't need to hear it right now… not until he was well enough to express his full temper. "The drug he was given was used by "healers" to make sure slaves didn't use them as a means to escape."

Her eyes narrowed, "Explain."

Daemon took a deep breath, "If a slave was too sick or hurt to actually need healing _they_ seldom said anything. The ones that did… the tonics tasted like piss water at best. But the healers also learned that they were expendable if a slave wanted to escape. So if they wanted a healer to see them that had to submit and drinking the tonic. One that would somehow cut them off from the abyss."

"Useful if a bitch to control someone. Surprised they didn't use it on everyone."

He gave her a bland smile since she was starting to get pissed off, "Darling the tonic would also cause a fever. After the first dose. After the second Physical weakness… the third if I remember correctly aloud for even a tiny bit of moister in a room to cause lung sickness."

"So you think Lucivar had at least three doses of that shit."

"He wears the ebon- Gray, he had at least six. Unless the knock on the head was hard enough to drain his jewels."

"Mother night." Karla gasped, "He's going to be so pissed when he finds out."

"Darling pissed would be finding out someone tricked him into dropping his shield… finding out that a healer had been dosing him with something so that he wouldn't have been useful in a fight… Darling I doubt he will remain in this realm until he had spent every last drop of rage in the other blasted realm."

Karla touched his arm, "Anything you can do to…" she paused as Ladvarian came into view with a black pup that was nearly the size that he was walking next to him. "Lord Ladvarian?"

Daemon turned just enough to see the pup. "Lady this is one of Lady Jaenelle's new friends." *He isn't as tame as the wolfs.*

*Ah.* She nodded politely "Do you have a name…" She swayed catching the physic scent of a warlord prince. "Prince?"

The pup looked at her with polite interest. *You belong to the lady. I will not eat you.*

Daemon glared, "_You_ will not eat _anyone_ unless given permission by the lady or I will return you to your mother."

With a whine he hung his head, *I will not eat anyone. But I can nip. Lord Ladvarian said I could nip.*

He would not laugh. He would not. "Prince the lady asked your name. It is rude not to give it."

*I am Nightshade. My sister is Hemlock but the winged puppy gave her a new name.*

*Winged puppy?* Daemon directed that to Ladvarian who was being much to quiet.

*Daemonar*

Mother night. "Are you going to go see Prince Yaslana?"

The pup wagged his long black tail. *The Lady gave me permission to nip if he doesn't listen to the healer.*

Karla couldn't help but to laugh, "Oh my. In that case I will be back in a few moments. I have a tonic that needs to be made." *He seems too happy about nipping someone.*

Daemon watch the pup disappear through the door. "Something you want to tell me?"

Ladvarian looked up with woe filled eyes, *His birthright is red. His temper is that of Kaelas and is able to pass through shields just as well. Jaenelle said he would be first circle if she had a court and if he was trained in protocol. The High Lord will be training him.*

"In that case he will be getting the same training that you give the other shelties."

*Prince, Yas is his special Human.* Ladvarian quickly turned and disappeared down the hall.

*Karla?*

*Sadi?*

*We need to get Lucivar back to the Hall.*

A pause then *When?*

*Now. I doubt Draca will want the pups in the Keep for very long.*

Another pause and uncertainty flowed on the thread *I'll have to finish the tonic in the coach.*

*Jaenelle can ride back with the High Lord and Marian.*

*I'll meet you in fifteen minutes.*

* * *

Lucivar was only vaguely a wear of something landing on his bed… would have ignored it completely… if…

… puppy breath and wet tongue wasn't in his face … followed by *My human. I found my Human!*

That got him to open his eyes to a blurry black fuzzy face. "DAEMON!" it wasn't a strong roar as he would have liked … and damn it…it caused his throat to hurt … worse… right now _that_ didn't matter. The laughing from beside him did. "Would you…" his throat constricted so no sound would come out.

"The lady thought that he would find his special friend. Looks like she was right." Daemon took a moment to let his brother understand that before speaking to the pup. "Now for you, Prince. Prince Yaslana is not well and should be startled a wake. That said. Will you help the Lady into a coach to take her home?"

His tail stopped its happy wagging. This was his special human but helping the lady sounded better. *I will help the Lady.* a leap and he was on the floor and trying to run down the hallway… tumbling over his feet ever few steps… feet that he hadn't grown into… yet.

"Alright now for you. I'll give you a choice."

In a soft whisper Lucivar tried to speak, "What choice." He would deal with the pup _when_ he was well enough to find out where the pup came from since he couldn't tell _anything_ about him… except color and that was after he had a wet tongue licking him.

"You can walk to the coach… now…. Or…"

"No, help me and I'll walk… I don't like your idea of compromise."

Daemon noted how soft his brother was speaking… just so he could speak. Helping his brother to his feet and making sure he had more than half of his weight … they started to the entrance, "You won't believe how much trouble you're going to be in once you start looking better."

"When I start feeling better …" Lucivar started coughing … for a moment thought he was coughing up a lung… "I hate you."

"Uh ha, I'm sure you're going to hate me a lot more before morning."

* * *

"Mother night, Daemon. Lucivar needs to be in a bed not walking about…"

"Lady, I know exactly what my brother needs… and getting the tonic to do its job is much easier if he moves around … "*At least while he _can_ move around.*

Karla glared at him, "When he's better I strongly suggest that you are his sparring partner for at least a full month."

"I Agree."

Both Daemon and Karla glared at Lucivar, "No one asked you, Prick."

A wheeze… several long coughs… then, "I … don't… care."

* * *

"Papa?"

"Witch-child?"

Jaenelle sat next to him in the coach that they were taking to the hall… the coach that held everyone… except the three people that should be in the coach… "Why is your offspring and Karla in their own coach?"

Saetan gave her a bland look with an even blander voice, "Because your husband said so."


	8. Chapter 8

New 8-

the Hall

Lucivar try to not take the second dose of the tonic that his sadistic brother said that he needs… and could barely swallow on his own for the third. His breathing was much too slow and much too light to be anything close to normal… but his heart… that was racing in a way this rarely did… at least not when he wasn't working off his temper.

"Damn it Sadi you better be right about this or so help me…"

"Karla…" Daemon waited till he had her full attention… "I have done a lot of things but I would not kill _my_ brother when he couldn't meet me on the battlefield."

"You… Mother night… you would do it wouldn't you?"

"If I had a good reason… I mean a damn good reason… I would but not this way." He gave her a cold smile, "This wouldn't even be tame of what I would do… _if_… I had to."

Karla glanced over at Lucivar who she knew despite not being awake was aware of everything that his brother was saying… and for once didn't know if she should comfort Lucivar or dent his brother's head.

The coach landed too softly on the landing web before Daemon spoke again. "I told Beal that my bed needed to be stripped down and some that could be changed often put on it."

Rolling her eyes, Karla asked, "Should I even ask?"

"The toxins will expel themselves shortly… It won't be pretty and one who is currently pregnant is not to be in that room until the prick can swallow without becoming sick."

"Wonderful… And just when I was getting bored."

* * *

By time the fourth does was given Lucivar was laying on Daemon's bed and several layers of folded towels.

Ever so carefully Daemon laid his brother in a way that he was more or less sitting but still on his side. Then called in his little hourglass after giving Lucivar his last dose of the tonic.

Gabrielle sat at the foot of the bed watching smooth tan skin turn dark and blotchy. "Daemon?"

"Anything that was hurt after the first dose of the bitch's brew was given will show signs." Daemon shifted slightly, "When he's able to speak expect him to be pissed."

"Of course he will. Not to mention that _you_ had Karla give something to make him puke."

"Darling, it's going to do a lot more than that."

"I see." Gabrielle the healer said then in a voice that every bit a queen asked, "And what else will it do."

"Lady, imagine your worse moon time. The cramps I mean… then add to it vomiting and well shitting yourself all the while being unable to move… being too weak to do more then lay in whatever position you are currently in and resigning yourself to let your body do whatever it damn well pleases."

"Oh." She looked back at Lucivar. "In that case I'll help Karla make a few tonics… I trust you can handle him till…" Lucivar's legs tightened just enough to know something was going to happen … soon…. "…We are done."

"Do I have a choice?"

"None."

"In that case… I'll do my best." He waited till she was out of the room before whispering, "You are so lucky that Helen thought to put a spell on the bed so you can't make a mess of it."

* * *

Within a half hour of taking the final dose Lucivar stomach was longer holding anything down… An hour after that… Daemon had figured out a displacement spell … that he would share with the healers … if they ever spoke to him a sane voice again… that moved the foul stuff that his brother was dispelling to the toilet. Only problem was someone had to go flush it every so often.

After what felt like an eternity Lucivar glared at his brother. "I'm going to kill you."

"Well since you were able to say that without spewing over the carpet I think you're over the worse of it."

Lucivar shivered. His throat burned. His chest was tight… Hell he could even remember why his wings, Back, wrist or ankles throbbed but he knew with all certainty the pain that he felt in his gut… was completely Daemon's fault.

Karla touched Daemon's arm softly, "Why don't you go see how Jaenelle is doing."

He only nodded as he slipped out of the room. Before the door closed behind him he head, "I really hate him." "I know , Prince. I know."

* * *

Jaenelle looked up from her book and watched as Daemon came into her sitting room. Watched as he shuttered as he closed the door. Watched more closely as he tried to regain his composure. Didn't speak till he looked at her with worried eyes. "How's Lucivar?"

He needed to go to her … but couldn't until he had his temper leashed… needed to have that temper leashed so that he wouldn't harm her child. Falling behind his court mask he too calmly said, "He wants to kill me so I'm sure he's fine."

She patted the seat next to hers on the couch. Didn't speak until Daemon didn't move. "Come here , Prince."

She was his queen… and even if she wasn't he wouldn't have argued with that tone in her voice… at least not while he wanted to continue to be married to her. Slowly he sat down but couldn't look at her. "It's my fault."

Never in the three years that they had been married had he spoke about that last night in Terrielle. She knew what he was going to do. Knew everyone would forgive him… and hoped that nothing ever pricked those memories. Still since Chaosti had came back from that make shift camp… knew she would have to have this conversation. Hoped it would be after she had one with her brother. "No, prince this is not your fault."

His eyes held temper but nothing else did… not even his voice. "You know what I did in that camp."

Anyone else she would have taken that ball less tone… but not from this man … not from Daemon… And damn it not when he had done nothing wrong … not then and not now. "This is not your fault."

"….But…" he looked at her… and couldn't decide if she was pissed off because he wasn't or pissed off because of something and couldn't know what.

She stood up and paced for a moment before stopping in front of him, "Damn it to Hall Daemon. This is not your fault. It is not your fault that my relatives decided that they had a death wish. Not your fault that decided to use Lucivar to commit suicide … and it's not your fault that they picked the one memory, out of thousands, that would make Lucivar falter for a damn second."

"I should have destroyed everything in that camp…"

"No, you were told to get to the Keep exactly when you did. Everything else … the storm should have taken care of it…"

She wouldn't let him take the blame so he was not going to let her either, "The storm eliminated the taint… not anything that wasn't glass."

"And the fact that one guard… One, Prince… One survived … What does that tell you?"

"That he wasn't tainted.. but there are easier ways to commit suicide." He finally stepped up to her and let his fingers caresses her arms. Softly kissed her neck. It wasn't his fault and if his brother wanted to blame him… well they could deal with that later… "I hear making love is more special when someone is pregnant."

She pulled away from him just a bit." When your brother isn't sleeping in your bed we'll have to find out."

That caused a snarl and had looking at the door like he was considering removing Lucivar from the room regardless of the reason he was in there.

Her hand pressed against his cheek, "Daemon, you had a reason that you wanted _your_ brother in your room…. Can I know why?"

Another snarl then taking a deep breath he slowly let it out, "He doesn't remember what happen."

"That could be a good thing."

"The memories will surface. They always surface." She searched his eyes knowing he was taking a mental side trip and may not know _who_ he was talking to but would know _what_ he was talking about. "What was crossed between now and then will be clouded in doubt… but he will know."

Carefully she let just a finger turn his head from the door and toward her, "Daemon?"


End file.
